


Injured Bugs

by no_sushi4you



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Generous usage of french pet names, How tag?, I THINK IT'S CUTE OKAY?, I make one of them bleed their own blood?, One Shot, Think Outside the Love Square Month, cause fuck you, fUCK ME, fuck it, is this the right month?, kinda violence?, superhero girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: Chloe and Marinette spend the afternoon comforting each other (or rather Marinette comforts her girlfriend) after their most recent akuma battle.





	Injured Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just wanted fluff but needed a reason for the fluff so slight angst was put in?

A nice summer breeze blew through an opened window and ruffled dark strands of hair while the owner of the hair crooned gently at a petite blonde who was clinging to her as if her life depended on it while both bodies sat on a chaise located in a pink room. A blonde's, thin shoulders shook as she tried to stifle her sobs into the darker haired girl's chest.  
  
"Shhh, mon beau, everything is fine."  
  
"I-I know that everything is fine _now_... but Marinette... I--"  
  
"Shhh ma fleur. It's been only a few weeks since you've received your miraculous. Don't you remember my first time? Things could have gone a lot worse."  
  
The blonde sniffled and clung to Marinette tighter. Just remembering the first time she had been saved by her classmate and idol brought so many mixed feelings to the forefront of her mind. Swallowing thickly, the newest miraculous holder dabbed at her eyes as the events leading up to this moment replayed in her mind's eye.

* * *

Flying with Ladybug was like a dream come true. The bee hero squealed in delight as she kept pace with her idol and schoolmate. Already it had been two and a half weeks already of patrolling and so far Papillon seemed to be laying low and so Chloe was just enjoying her time with the original, masked heroine.  
  
Opening her mouth, Chloe was about to speak when screams were heard in the distance. The two girls looked at each other before nodding seriously and changing course. The screams seemed to be coming from near the Eiffel Tower (and really, wasn't that just a bit overdone by now?)  
  
After landing, the two miraculous wielders assessed the situation and Ladybug groaned. It seemed as if the heat had finally upset someone to the point of being akumatized. How stupid that was-- but who was Queen Bee to judge? She supposed that the heat _was_ quite irritating at this point and it _did_  seem as if the days were becoming hotter and hotter recently.  
  
"Are you ready, Reine?"  
  
Chloe practically puffed up in pride that Ladybug had a pet name for her. It had started off a bit condescending when she'd first emerged as the newest hero of Paris but now... now her bug said it in such a way that the yellow clad hero found herself melting whenever it was uttered.  
  
"Mmm, I think we should quickly be done with this plebeian and then have a nice movie marathon afterwards. Perhaps we can start with Pride and Prejudice?" She asks sweetly while batting her lashes but yelping and dodging an icicle. "Watch it will you?! I'm trying to make plans with my bug!"  
  
Ladybug chuckled but rolled her eyes at her queen's antics. It seemed as if Chloe could rile anyone up no matter if she was a civilian or a hero. She saw that the ice wielding villain was preparing to throw another spear like icicle and quickly threw her yo-yo out. Marinette heard the blue man with spiked, white hair growl in frustration before he rushed off. He froze water molecules in the air and created a bridge of sorts so that he could rush over the Parisian streets without hassle. Finally, he stopped and created a half-dome in order to make moving around difficult for the two miraculous users.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUSES AND I'LL UNFREEZE THE PEOPLE AND STREETS OF PARIS!" He screams while throwing beams of ice everywhere. Queen Bee rolled her eyes and made sure to stay ahead of the ice beams and spheres. Turning, the blonde smirked as the man seemed to have to rest as she cocked her hip to the side while she saw Ladybug from her peripherals look for whatever item might hold the akuma.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, you have such a boring monologue!" She exclaims while laughing haughtily. While the blonde was busy mocking the akumatized man he smirked and threw a spear made of ice at her, aiming for the teen's stomach. Queen Bee didn't notice the action; nor did she notice how Ladybug quickly jumped in front of it until she felt something warm hit her cheek.  
  
"Wha..t..? L-Lady... bug?"  
  
Ladybug grunted as the tip of the spear pointed out of her shoulder. "Reine... you silly bee..." She grunts once more. Blood spilled from her mouth from where she'd bitten down harshly in order to keep from screaming out in pain. "The item is the pin on his chest. You're gonna have to break it for me now."  
  
Eventually the two were able to distract Toundra gelée (the man had shouted his name at one point-- not that Chloe had really cared since she was preoccupied with worrying over her bug) and release and purify the akuma; afterwards, Marinette threw her yo-yo in the air and released her swarm of ladybugs. All that was left of her previously injured shoulder was a phantom pain now; though, that certainly didn't stop Chloe from worrying still over her even as they landed on Marinette's balcony just in time for their transformations to drop.

* * *

"Chloe, it's okay, I don't blame you for anything that may have happened or what will happen. It's like when Chat does something reckless and dangerous."  
  
"But I don't want to be like that dumb cat! I want to protect you and not have you protect me all the time!" Chloe yelled before sobbing and holding onto her girlfriend tighter than before. "I _never_ want you to get hurt because of me let alone _bleed_ for me! I should have been paying attention!"  
  
Marinette put some space between their bodies as her blue eyes softened. Slowly lifting her hand so that her palm was pressed against Chloe's pale cheek the French-Chinese teen leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against the blonde's closed lids and then her nose. "Shhh, I know," she whispers before pressing her mouth against the edges of Chloe's, "I know you don't want me to be hurt but I don't want you to get hurt either. Sometimes it just happens," she whispers once more before pressing their foreheads together.  
  
It took a few minutes of just feeling each other's skin against each other before Chloe finally spoke up. "I don't like it but..." sniffling, the blonde placed her hand against Marinette's which was still pressed softly against her cheek, "I know accidents can happen-- but next time that happens you're going to get a stern talking to and we'll have to watch all of my favorite movies. Got it?"  
  
Chuckling, the dark haired girl nodded before peppering kisses all around Chloe's face. "I understand, Reine. Don't get hurt or else we have to watch the Notebook multiple times--" because Chloe could never just watch that movie just once. It was one of the things that Marinette loved about her bee though; Chloe loved love and it was too cute.  
  
"Now, Ma chérie, let's go up to the bed and cuddle while watching a movie, alright? And then after that I'll make you a nice dinner that we can eat up here and look through the Ladyblog and see if there are any new, flattering pictures of you that I can save as my phone's background. Does that sound good, ma abeille?"  
  
Chloe huffed but blushed while burying her face into her girlfriend's shirt while she nodded her head. It was a not so guilty pleasure; having Marinette have Queen Bee as her background picture. Everyone always asked about them and her bug would just smile while catching her eye while claiming that the bee heroine was her favorite. Those moments that were just for them always caused Chloe's heart to pick up speed and Marinette always teased her about her red face afterwards.  
  
"It sounds good. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes just point them out. I'm not a strong writer but whatever. I'm trying here. Any and all mistakes are mine-- Figured I'd just post this cause it's been an open document on my computer for the past three days lol.


End file.
